Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: The King is Dead Series. Ichi-centric. Post Aizen. Ichigo Kurosaki disparaît un 29 Février, et la date a presque l'air de leur rire au nez.


Bon bon.

Juste histoire de faire coucou au fandom x)

**Rating - **T, mais vraiment juste histoire de mettre un T quelque part**  
Genres - **General, très léger Angst**  
****Disclaimer - **Tite Kubo, AFI (titre)

**Synopsis - **Ichigo Kurosaki disparaît un 29 Février, et la date a presque l'air de leur rire au nez.

**Notes** - Dans la lignée du " je fais des choses étranges et je sais pas encore si j'aime ça ", je demande cette fic. Le titre est tiré d'une chanson d'AFI, _Prelude 12/21_.  
(Comme moi, vous ne voulez pas trop savoir d'où ça vient, mais je sais pas si c'était bon à publier ou pas, donc dans le doute. J'AI RIEN A PERDRE)

**PS :** si ça intéresse des gens, j'ai un autre Holmes/Watson qui va sortir de son trou, et oui, le chapitre de Spirits' Sekai est en cours :D

* * *

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

Au début, Ichigo s'était dit qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

Pourtant et alors qu'il regarde Rukia s'évaporer dans les airs comme des bulles de savon qu'on éclaterait trop vite, soudain plus rien n'a l'air si difficile. Quelque chose siffle dans l'air, le distrait, et il ne reste qu'un œil et quelques mèches prises derrière une oreille à demi-effacée.

Son cœur se serre – ce serait trop simple, dire adieu, il faut corser le jeu. Son sweet a tout d'un coup l'air trop fin pour cette brise de fin Mars qui fait trembler les restes de Rukia, et il réalise que oui, c'est un adieu ; trop peu d'âmes portent encore des souvenirs de leurs vies humaines, et Ichigo trouve qu'il a déjà trop tenté le diable pour pouvoir en espérer davantage. Il se doute qu'on ne le laissera pas seul, et qu'à un certain point les doléances de ses amis arriveront au Capitaine Commandant ; Ichigo espère simplement que le vieil homme n'en fera rien. Il se sent borgne, limité et aveugle, comme si le monde était devenu ridiculement petit et étriqué – pourtant il l'aime quand même, ce monde.

Il cligne, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que les contours flous des quelques silhouettes qu'il discerne encore s'étiolent à leur tour ; il se sent curieusement anesthésié et l'impression demeure longtemps avant de s'en aller, car des mois passent et il se sent toujours coincé entre nuit et jour.

.

Il atteint la trentaine avec l'impression d'avoir vécu à l'infini.

Parfois, il comprend mieux l'air plus sagace d'Ukitake ou l'agacement chronique de Byakuya ; les jours passent avec indolence et il se surprend à corriger des gamins au coin d'une rue, à arranger des fleurs dans un vase abimé tombé à leurs pieds.

Ichigo a vécu mille ans mais n'en paraît que trente, il rend coup pour coup et l'éternité pourrait passer entre chaque crochet du droit raté qu'on lui balance à la figure ; tout est si lent qu'il pourrait bien avoir dix mille ans demain.

Ses réflexes sont intacts mais ne fracassent plus que le vide.

.

Il y a cette fille, là où il travaille, et puis ce garçon à la fac.

Ce ne sont pas des amants réguliers, mais Ichigo finit par s'habituer à ne pas pouvoir donner davantage ; il est mort il y a un long moment maintenant et hey, personne ne veut se marier à une tombe.

On se chuchote peut-être la nouvelle, là-haut, _il a trouvé quelqu'un_. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ça, mais il sait qu'il les attire ; d'un il passe à quelques uns et tous sont parfois captivés par les gardiens silencieux dans son dos. Leurs regards s'égarent par-dessus son épaule, droite ou gauche, et comme Inoue, Chad ou Ishida jadis, leurs sourcils se froncent comme s'ils cherchaient à comprendre ; certains ont plissé les yeux, à la recherche d'une silhouette moins égratignée par leur manque de reiatsu que les autres, mais la plupart ont simplement fixé les réminiscences noires qui renâclent encore dans son dos.

Au final, il y a eu beaucoup de quelqu'uns et l'enchaînement de Shinigamis potentiels a l'air immuable. Un instant il pense que c'est inconscient, qu'il devrait arrêter de les chercher là où il ne les voit plus ; et l'instant d'après, l'impression s'en va comme de l'eau dans un siphon.

.

Le monde se réduit encore un peu plus quand ses jambes cessent de le porter.

Il a l'assurance tranquille d'un homme en paix, et l'apaisement se propage peut-être jusqu'à ses voisins. Ichigo songe qu'il y a longtemps qu'il avance, et que c'est peut-être un signe ; pourtant il lève les yeux et ne trouve rien qui puisse confirmer l'idée.

Il est seul depuis des années, alors, lorsqu'il finit par se retourner, il n'y a plus que lui, le soleil et son âme.

.

Ils ne sont que des que des ombres dans son sillage, et ils savent qu'un jour Ichigo mourra, peut-être jeune et pitoyable car, hey, sacrifice oblige ; pourtant, et malgré toutes leurs peurs mises côte à côte comme une collection d'horreurs, il vit, _vit_, puis finalement meurt.

Ichigo Kurosaki disparaît un 29 Février, et la date a presque l'air de leur rire au nez.


End file.
